You Made a Wrong Choice, Starling
by Bu11etB1iss115
Summary: Swan was your average Goth boy, but he didn't exactly have it as good as other students. He was beaten and bullied, but all of that changed after he met Juliet Starling. She was like a guardian angel to him. After falling for her and getting shot down, he decides that the only way to ease the pain is vengeance - and he'll get it at whatever cost. ON HOLD FOR NOW! I'LL CONTINUE SOON
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Lollipop Chainsaw story. I really hope this goes well. It's funny 'cus I got the game yesterday, but I beat it today. I really think Swan and Juliet would be a cute couple. I feel so bad for Swan. All he wanted was someone to love and love him in return. . . 8(

* * *

I stood behind a pillar in the school courtyard, watching the ungrateful bastard, Nick, pull Juliet close to him. It sickened me. The way he looked at her and lusted over her flesh. He didn't deserve her.

"I wish she would just notice me. . ." I whispered.

Juliet suddenly looked in my direction, causing Nick to do the same. I hid my head as quickly as possible to avoid any more embarassment today. My body leaned against the column and sunk to the ground slowly.

_Why did I have to say that?_

I peeked over there again to see if they were still looking.

"Crap!" I panicked and turned back.

I heard Juliet mutter, "Nick, did you hear something?"

"Nope. Don't worry about it, baby. Let's just focus on us." Nick rumbled.

I could feel my stomach churn. At this point, I felt it would be best if I just left. There was no point in even worrying about her. I was getting tired of seeing them together every single day and realizing that I didn't stand a chance.

That's when it hit me.

If I couldn't have her – nobody could.

A smile crept onto my face.

"I'm sick of getting treated like I'm worthless. I think it's time I – intervene. I can Starling for last." I pulled my book of necromancy and black magic out of my back pack and flipped it open. The contents ranged from voodoo to satanic rituals. My eyes scanned over the pages until a particular one struck my fancy.

Entering the Gates to the Rotten World.

"Perfect. . ." I muttered, impressed as I read about a special ritual regarding the dead.

I cast another glance at the couple sitting on the bench in the yard. My smile became a frown as I watched Juliet rest her head on Nick's shoulder. I then stood up and tucked the book under my arm.

"I'll give you the best birthday of your life tomorrow Juliet Starling. Maybe _then _you'll understand!" I growled, walking down the corridor. On my way, I took her present out of my bag and tossed it into the trash can.

I felt a tear well up in the corner of my eye and slide down my cheek. Of course my eyeliner was just going to look _wonderful _after my little tear fest. I brushed my messy hair away from my face, trying my best to not lose control. It happened anyway. My knees became weak and I fell to the ground, shivering as I whimpered and cried. I had to do what I was going to do. I needed to teach the world a lesson. The hard way.

_I'm sorry. . ._


	2. Chapter 2

I promised you guys I was going to continue this story, and that I shall do! I really hope that this is going well and I really want the storyline to make sense. If there is anything you notice that I may have messed up on, whether it be spelling, grammar, or order in the story so far, I insist you tell me! I love you guys so much!

I would like to give a shout - out to Rainbow Dumplings, LostSymbol, Hilly-chan, 39medalla, and SteveElOtaku (I really suggest you read his stories because he is an awesome writer!)

* * *

Tomorrow was going to be the best day ever. All of the idiots in this world were going to die by my hand, and of course, I would have no regrets. After spending my whole night planning and visualizing my future, I pre-selected five demons apparently known as the Dark Purveyors and chose my pawn. Juliet couldn't hide anything anymore. Anything.

"Juliet's in for the best party of her life – her last one. I'm done being jealous." I chuckled before blowing out the last candle in my bedroom and flopped down onto my bed, exhausted.

Next Day

My eyes shot open as my alarm clock suddenly started blasting in my ear.

"Ugh, Jesus. . ." I grumbled as I reached over and slammed the button, making it finally shut up. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms and legs. I opened my black curtains and winced at the harsh sunlight as it hit my eyes. I quickly shut them again and made my way into my bathroom to get ready for school, apply my makeup, and put in my nose piercings.

As I made my way downstairs, my mom looked up and smiled brightly at me. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Mother. . ." I growled as I pushed my way past her.

"You're not going to eat, Swan? You do know what that could do to your body, don't you? I really wish you would have a brighter outlook on life." She nagged continuously, shoving a piece of toast in my mouth. I glared at her and swallowed.

"You don't have to tell me how freakin' emo I am! God!" I snapped as I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the house, leaving her to her oh-so-happy day at home.

As I waited at the bus stop, I grabbed my bag and rummaged through the huge amount of books stuffed in my bag. There it was.

I pulled out my book of Necromancer spells and chuckled as the bus pulled up to the stop. A boy dressed like a gangster wannabe opened up his window whistled at me. After I have no attempt to answer, he shot a spitball at me. My blood began to boil as I wiped his disgusting germs off my cheek.

"Hey, Marilyn Manson, what's with you and that book? Is it your diary?" He snickered, getting a few people to jon in.

"I bet he uses it to write his poetry." A cheerleader sitting next to him whispered.

The guy stared at me with a smirk as I got in the bus and walked to the back to take my seat. The back was usually where the people like me sat. A girl with black, Lolita style clothing and dark makeup on her face turned to me from the seat across the row. She had a lip piercing that she sucked on when she was bored. A frilly umbrella that went with her dress was resting on her lap. I knew her as Rose, the only other person who really understood me.

"Hey." She began chewing on her bottom lip as the bus began to pull away from the bus stop.

"Hello."

"I know you're planning something, Swan. What is it?" She crossed her arms.

"You'll see. It's a special birthday present for Miss – Oh – So – Cheerful Starling. The whore who sucks lollipops all the time. I couldn't stop having dreams about her and her stupid boyfriend. It pissed me off so I decided to get rid of the root of the problem. I will end our pain forever." I stared out the window, watching the cars pass by.

"I thought you really liked her?" She paused for a moment and smiled. "Whatever you're doing promise me you'll avenge us. I'm just as sick of the world as you are. It's so tiring." She whispered.

I turned my head to her and nodded. The look in her eyes gave me hope.

The bus pulled into the school and came to a stop. Many of the students were just now arriving on bikes, skateboards, motor scooters, or in their own cars. Groups of them were walking through the courtyard, laughing and gossiping. It made me sick.

Rose and I got up to leave after the rest of the bus emptied out. The driver grunted as he shut the door behind us then drove away. He understood our reasons for waiting.

I strolled with my friend down the pathway to the fountain, getting strange looks from everyone. We just ignored it.

"So, does all this crap you're going to do have to do with that book of yours?" Rose opened her umbrella and held it above us, blocking the harsh sunlight from our eyes.

"Yes. You know I practice Necromancy, right?"

She nodded, staring at me suspiciously.

"Well, I was thinking about unleashing the dead. If the world is going to give us hell, why not give it back to them? It'll just be worse. I have also pre-selected five zombies known as the Dark Purveyors."

"What about these 'Dark Purveyors'?" Rose stopped walking but I pulled her along as we made our way to the locker halls.

"The Purveyors must be killed by a special pawn and utter a phrase in Latin at the point of their deaths. I have chosen a very special pawn to help perform this ritual." I smirked as I thought about that stupid blond. An image of her crying entered my mind, causing my smirk to become a frown.

_No. _

"Who is it?" Rose walked up to her locker, shutting her umbrella.

"Birthday girl." I growled.

"Oh. . ." Her locker opened, revealing a wall full of pictures of Gothic architecture and dark angels.

"I want you to go home as soon as possible. I'm starting before Juliet gets here – probably in an hourc because shes always have no reason to be apart of this." I whispered in her ear.

She shivered and shut her locker, nodding slowly.

"Good. Go to class then sneak out after the bell rings." She ran off as soon as the bell rang.

I walked over to my locker and got out my books for Chemistry class, placing my spell book on top of my neat pile of school books. Closing my locker, I though about my plans for a moment, unsure if I should go through with it. Then I remembered how horribly I was treated.

Like trash.

I held my books close to my side as I walked through the hall, completely alone. Silence was golden. There was nothing to worry about. No fools to put up with.

"Oh Juliet, if only you understood." I muttered.

Humming the tune to "Happy Birthday to You", I tried my best to hold back the laughter building up from the pit of my stomach. It was no use. It started off quietly then grew gradually worse as I continued to hum.

"Forget forgiveness. . ." I whispered after my laughter died down, "It's too late to go back now."


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the late update for this story. I really do. I have been busy because I'm going back to school on Monday and I haven't had the chance to work on this chapter. I really hope that you guys enjoy this update because it will go a little bit in depth about Swan's feelings when after he and Juliet met (though I know I described how he got upset in the first chapter!) I will admit I read his Wiki page and I actually ended up doing his backstory wrong, but I guess that change is good! Please let me know if you recognize a mistake or if you have any suggestion or requests by putting them in that good ol' review box! LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

**Calculus Class 9:30 A.M.**

* * *

"Swan, you're late." Ms. Roberta glared at me from her desk as I quietly walked into the room. Everybody looked back at me, making me feel uneasy. Trying to ignore it, I set my books down on the desk in the back right corner of the room.

"I apologize. I had to stop by the bathroom on the way here." I opened up my Calculus book, making sure to put my 'special book' somewhere safe. It would be best if I waited until after class. For now, I would just sit and relax as simple facts were explained to my brain-dead classmates.

Each time I tried to take my mind off things I would end up going back to the day Juliet rescued me from being stuffed in Rick Morris's locker last year. I was being pushed and shoved, inching closer and closer to the darkness, then she appeared. It began with warnings which gradually became more threatening, scaring Rick and his friends to the point of shaking. They ran off with their 'tails' between their legs and haven't bothered me since.

Not once did I ever imagine a _cheerleader _would help me. Ever!

She did though. . . and I couldn't help but fall for her. She was the only girl who actually showed any compassion for me. I only hoped for something that would never happen; Someone would be mine. Those hopes were later crushed, however, because I had never realized that she was already with another man, one of _them_. How could she let her angel-like lips touch _his _disgusting mouth.

_I hate you Nick Carlyle. . .Juliet was a _fool _for choosing you!_

All my thoughts were inturrupted when I heard my name being called.

"Mr. Swan! Excuse me!" Ms. Roberta snapped her fingers repeatedly.

"O-oh yes?" I shot a glance at her. Her voice was sharp enough to scratch a chalkboard.

"I suggest you pay attention when I am teaching or you will be in trouble." She tapped her nails on her desk impatiently.

"Forgive me." I faked a frown and looked down at my textbook.

My thoughts drifted off again, because the sheer atmosphere of the room was extremely boring.

I felt better knowing that Juliet had saved me; Like maybe she would come to my rescue again. Sadly, I was wrong. Every call for help was pointless, because after that day she never came. That's when I began to wonder what had become of her. Every day I looked for her roaming around the school halls or maybe she would end up in one of my classes, because I wanted to thank her for last time.

I was never able to find her.

After about two weeks, I had finally decided that maybe if I tried one more time I would succeed. I had even bought her a gift to show my appreciation. Was she in the normal search spots?

No – she wasn't. I tried to tell myself that I'd never see her again.

As I had been walking through the hallways connected to the courtyard, I heard whispering and giggling. When I had gone to investigate who it could've been, my heart shattered like glass.

Juliet Starling and Nick Carlyle were _kissing_. They were _kissing!_

Every single bit of respect I had for her was gone. Any longing I had for her was abolished; It was long forgotten. Trying to hold back streams of tears, I covered my face with my hand to avoid any sobbing.

After listening the ridiculous flirting and trying to forget the kiss, something occurred to me. It was probably about time I stopped my blubbering. The best way to rid me of my sorrows was simple – I get revenge. If I couldn't have Juliet then nobody could!

All the constant scheming and and conniving thoughts began to rot my mind after that.

Now I'm the way I am. A goth with a sorry excuse to avenge myself for what the world's done to me. At least I had Rose to support me. She was the only one who understood how I felt. After all, she was costanly bullied in middle school, and her heart had been broken countless times by boys who never really cared. I found her crying under a tree, and promised her that I would help her. I wouldn't betray her like other guys did.

_Come to think of it. . . Rose is the only good person I know. She better have listened to what I told her to do._

I could feel worry build up inside me as the bell rang, snapping me out of my trance yet again. Everyone ran out of the classroom as quick as they could, leaving me and Ms. Roberta alone.

She eyed me suspiciously as I snatched up my books and walked out of the classroom.

**10:30 A.M.**

I stopped in the middle of the hallway and checked the clock above the Civics classroom.

_10:30 AM. . . She should be on her way here and Rose should be sneaking out. Just as planned. _

This was the perfect time to cast the spell! The halls were filled and I would be able to watch everybody suffer once the gasses from Rotten World filled the building. They'd all become mindless zombies! Every last one of them! They'd submit to _me _and nobody else!

"Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto. . ." I whispered, listening for a quaking rumble in the earth.

The earth began to crumble from beneath us all, releasing a purple poisonous gas that filled the halls. I was the only one who did not choke on the gasses, because I had cast a protection spell on myself last night. Luckily it even lasted this long.

Smiling, I witnessed everyone around me slowly die, suffocating and groaning in pain. Their skin grew pale as bits and pieces of flesh peeled off the corpses. I could feel laughter bubble up inside of me again, but this time I had no need to contain it. Nobody was able to ridicule me or mock me for it.

"Oh, the sweet taste of success! MY GREATEST PLAN YET HAS SUCCEEDED!" I screamed, throwing my books down and raising my arms in the air in triumph. "I TOLD YOU I'D DO IT, ROSE!"

Finally, vengeance was mine! I could finally claim victory! The only reason for me to worry was if Juliet killed off the 'Zombie of Zombies' – Killabilly, my future vessel. The Purveyors would take care of everything else for now. I just had to sit back and enjoy my little show.


	4. Chapter 4

_Rose's POV_

* * *

_Swan. . . _

I was beginning to think that this was all a mistake. Some kind of ridiculous plan of revenge turned into reality. Watching all these people who _hadn't _ridiculed my 'brothers' rot in front of my eyes.

Swan was killing innocent people.

As I walked down the sidewalk toward my house, I heard several moans and hisses from all sides of me. I had never even thought that zombies really existed. I always thought Necromancy was just something that was made up. You'd think that me being a Goth would mean I knew every dark thing in the so-called-Book-of-Gothness or whatever, but I didn't.

"Have I encouraged him to do the wrong thing?. . ." That question kept running through my mind.

"Oh my God! What the heck?! This is so disgusting!" I heard a familiar cry and the grinding of bicycle gears from down the road. Immediately I knew who it was.

Juliet Starling.

I scurried away, ducking behind a bush for cover, hoping she wouldn't see me. I could feel my heart beating like a drum as she came in hot on a group of crashed busses. My eyes widened as she screamed, then suddenly flipped into the air and avoided the crisis.

The last things I heard were a chainsaw revving up, zombies growling, and Starling talking about her birthday or something. Blood flew as the chainsaw's roar grew louder and louder, the dead screaming in anguish. I heard a gate swing open and a huge explosion. I wasn't able to see anything because of the group of busses blocking the way.

"Guess his rumors were true. . . She really _is _a zombie hunter."

When it got to the point where I couldn't hear anything anymore, I came out of my hiding spot and began my walk home again.

My doorstep was torn apart and stained with blood.

The door had been broken down where a trail of bloodied footprints led into the dining room. Broken shards of vases and picture frames lay scattered throughout the floor. The entire house was silent.

"Mom?" I took extra caution, stepping over the glass. Looking into the kitchen, I saw my mother's body propped up against the dishwasher, sitting in a pool of blood. Her arm was torn off, the tendons and bone exposed. The remaining arm gripped a blood-stained kitchen knife.

She was dead. Swan _promised _that my family would be safe. They cared about me! I only hated the kids at school because they judged my fashion and way of life! I was constantly bullied and laughed at by the other girls.

I tried to hold back the tears, covering my mouth to prevent myself from sobbing. The tears overflowed, causing me to fall to the ground, letting loose a flurry of whimpers and cries. My mom was stuck fighting the undead.

Alone.

Dad was at work, but he was most likely dead as well, and my brother was in the military. I could only hope that his base was secure, or else I would have nothing left to live for.

"Mom! Why?!" I screamed, crawling towards her corpse on my hands and knees. I looked her over, hoping that just _maybe _there was a little bit of life left in her. Nothing was moving. She had bled out and died a gruesome death while I had sat back and hoped that the world would suffer. The feeling was so soul-crushing that I went numb.

_I'm alone. . . Completely alone. _

I pried the knife out of her cold hands and gripped it tightly, scootching up beside her and hugging my knees close to my chest. The thought of her at least being beside me gave me some reassurance of my survival. The stench of her body, however, was beginning to flow through the air. She had to have died within at least an hour since I began to walk home and Swan began the ritual.

"What do I do now? There's nothing left. . ." I whispered, staring at the floor.

A low groan came from behind the counter, alerting me of another presence. The sound of dragging grew louder and louder, and so did the groaning and growling.

_The bastard that killed my mom!_

I felt the need to get up immediately and stab it repeatedly in several places until it dropped down dead, but my fear got the best of me. My breath hitched and eyes widened as I felt a shadow loom over me from behind the counter. A drip of saliva landed on my head, making me slowly look up in fear, praying that it wasn't real.

It was.

_Kill or be killed._

"GET AWAY!" I scrambled away from it, getting up as quickly as possible. It glared hungrily at me, spazzing out every few seconds. For a moment, I thought it was actually laughing at me.

The zombies threw itself over the counter, lunging for me. I screamed at the top of my lungs, squirming as it pushed me against the pantry and snapped its disgusting teeth in my face. The breath was so putird that I had to hold back the bile building up in my throat.

With the little space I had, I lifted my leg and kicked at it. The hit landed and sent the zombie stumbling backwards, giving me the chance to run at it and jam the blade into it's shoulder. It tried knocking me off of it, but before it had the chance, I grabbed its arm to restrain it. As it struggled, I managed to withdraw the knife and stab its side. It kept snarling.

"HEY LOOK OUT!" I heard a rough sounding female yell from outside. I jumped back in horror just before a _boom_ echoed through the air and a bullet whizzed through the roof, hitting the zombie right in the temple. Blood splattered on the floor as the creature fell over.

"Who are you?" I cried, searching frantically for my savior. At the front door, I saw a woman with a boyish haircut, a black outfit, a silver coat, and a sniper rifle with a nice paintjob smiling at me.

"Name's Cordelia. We don't have much time because I'm sure that the shot will attract a whole lot more of those freaks coming this way." She offered me her hand. "You might wanna come with me if you wanna survive this hell."

I hesitated for a moment, looking back at my mom's body. I knew she'd want me to strive for survival and find my brother, but was going with this lady the right choice? She _did _save my life though. I should go with her anyway.

"I'm Rose. . ." I muttered, grabbing her hand and walking out with her.

"Well Rose, you and I might be spending a lot of time together. I think you'll like my family." She looked down at me and smiled, dragging me along toward her motorcycle.

_What have I just gotten myself into?_

* * *

Hi everyone! I actually wanted to give Rose's POV a try and I gotta say I like the results. I wonder if you guys want me to continue with some future chapters in her POV. I'll take suggestions and such! Please let me know what you think! LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
